


Text: Johnstrade (Pub Mate)

by matomato



Series: Sherlock: Text [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is a good mate, Implied Relationship, John is a good mate, John is jealous with Irene, M/M, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: I finally found the muse to write this one and glad to finish it. It was hard to write the ending but I decided to have it like that. If you noticed I made the other two story connected with each others in a way, from Antlock 'til this one, it has been in my mind to make this and with this done now will able to make others textfic.Anyway, I take prompt for this series too just leave a comment if you want! :)cheers,matomato x





	

Sherlock stop being a git! GL

You need to return the evidence now!

Don’t make me come down there and do another drug bust!

SHERLOCK!

[Half an hour later]

Can you connect me to Sherlock? He is being a prick by not answering his phone. GL

**What have he done. JW**

He fucking take the evidence bag and I need it! GL

**Christ is that consist of a gun, wallet and shoes? It’s on our kitchen table at the moment. JW**

**He said that your team and idiot and that you need to let him handle this one if you want to catch the killer. JW**

**His words not mind JW**

Git! I’m coming over to Baker Street. GL

Try not to ruin the evidences!

 

**Greg, you busy? Need to get out of the house at the moment. JW**

Just about to finish work. Something happen? GL

**Let’s just meet up at the usual pub yeah? JW**

Sure mate. GL

Did Sherlock piss you off again? GL

**Yes and no. Not his fault really. JW**

**He is an idiot! How come he didn’t see that the woman is flirting AT him. JW**

I take this is about that Adler woman then? GL

**Yes. Wait how did you know about her? JW**

Mycroft briefed me about it just right after the woman turned out to be alive. GL

Thought you are not gay John? GL

**I am not!**

But here you are moaning about another woman flirting with your flatmate. GL

Seriously the two of you need to stop dancing around each other! I mean, I can feel the tension even from miles away. GL

**Shut it. JW**

**Just get your ass here Lestrade. JW**

 

**Not a word Lestrade. JW**

**I’m serious, if I hear you say a word about this at the Yard I swear to god I will shoot you. JW**

**And stop smirking! I can see you smirking! JW**

Don’t blame me John, after all it’s not me who as a big hickey or is that hickeys as in plural because your neck is covered by them. GL

And I suppose I should congratulate you both ;)

**SHUT UP! I told him not to leave anything visible and the git decides to do just THAT. JW**

Cheer up John! He must have been too excited last night. GL

Anyway, Donovan will ask about it once she saw you covered with those hickeys. GL

**I have met her and I don’t want to repeat that again. JW**

We need to celebrate mate! Finally, you, the John – I’m not gay – Watson settled down with the great Sherlock Holmes. GL  
And because of you I won a pool with Mycroft about the two of you. Thanks mate. GL

**Wait a pool?! The two of you BET ON MY LOVE LIFE!? JW**

Correction, BOTH of you and Sherlock’s love life. Mycroft said that it will take another year before you two end up in a relationship and I said it will happen sooner. So yes mate you just won me 100 pounds! Cheers. GL

**I can’t believe the two of you! JW**

I’ll treat you with the money don’t worry. GL

**Prick.**

John, need to cancel for tonight. Something came up and I need to stay out to take care of it. GL

**Sure mate, what’s wrong? JW**

Just some shooting came up. GL

**Shit, anyone got hurt? Have you captured the shooter? JW**

Shooter killed no casualty, so all goods. GL

**Alright good luck with the paperwork then mate. JW**

Thanks. GL

And tell Sherlock to stop calling me like crazy. GL

 

**So, do you want to talk about it or not? JW**

About what? GL

**I don’t know like the news that you are shagging the British Government for example. JW**

Shit.

**MYCROFT FUCKING HOLMES?! REALLY GREG?! JW**

Calm down John it’s still too early to have this conversation! GL

**It’s 8 AM! It’s early enough to talk about the fact that you are shagging Mycroft! JW**

It’s weekend! And it’s not shagging when you are dating the man John. Now can I get back to my sleep? GL

**DATING?! YOU DATING MYCROFT?! THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT?! THE SMUG BASTARD?! JW**

Yes John I’m dating the ‘bastard’ and stops using the capslock! GL

Let me sleep now before Mycroft wakes up and glares at me for being awake so early! GL

**You are with him? NOW?! How long have you seeing each other?! JW**

One lovely month now let me sleep! I have a cute man who is snuggling up to me and I suggest you go back to your detective and don’t ruin my weekend. GL

**You owe an explanation and a pint for this Greg. JW**

Yes! Just sod off! Will call later when the clock is past 12! GL

**Git. JW**

 

John is grinning as he reads the text and sits down in his armchair. Sherlock squints his eyes when he looks at his partner grinning. “What that makes you grinning like that so early?” John looks up from his phone still smiling. “Just texted Greg and he is currently with your brother having their weekend together” Sherlock groans and rolls his eyes when hears the words leaving John’s mouth. “Don’t get me started with that” “You should be happy with your brother, Sherlock” John points it out “I’m not going to until I have spoken with Lestrade myself about the situation” “Why are you going to give him the talk, ‘if you hurt my brother I will hurt you’ talk?” John chuckles when Sherlock glares at him.

“Pissed off”

“Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found the muse to write this one and glad to finish it. It was hard to write the ending but I decided to have it like that. If you noticed I made the other two story connected with each others in a way, from Antlock 'til this one, it has been in my mind to make this and with this done now will able to make others textfic.
> 
> Anyway, I take prompt for this series too just leave a comment if you want! :)
> 
> cheers,  
> matomato x


End file.
